A scooter is a device which can be used as transport. The commonly used working mode of the current scooter is like that: both hands hold the handles to master a direction, one foot stamps on a pedal of the scooter, and the other foot thrusts against the ground backward to generate a thrust which drives the scooter to slide forward. Such scooter has the disadvantages that the operator moves half in a running state equivalently, and it's easier to get tired and hard to control the body in balance.
Most of the existing scooters or other sport vehicles do not have a folding function or can't be folded conveniently. In order to make the scooter or other sports vehicles more convenient to carry and use when going out, the handlebar support rod of the existing scooter is usually configured as a foldable structure, but it is difficult to be dragged after being folded. Or the handlebar support rod fails to be locked as a direction of the handlebar is perpendicular to that of the body substrate, so after the scooter being folded, the handlebar crosses above the body substrate, and as a result, an entire width of the body substrate is wider after the scooter is folded, which occupies a larger floor area while storing and is inconvenient to carry.
Moreover, according to the existing scooter, the rear wheel is braked by a brake pad, however such braking structure wears tires more.